GTA V adventures
by Kalum115
Summary: This is a story about the 3 characters after the events of "The big one". I don't own any of these characters (Rockstar) I do own the story. :p


GTA V adventures

Chapter 1

Trevor's day out

After the events of the gold heist, Trevor was driving around town in his red pickup, that he upgraded the engine and put bull horns on it, he was near the beach, when he came across two men yelling at each other, he got out of his truck and walked over to them.

Man: "I just don't think money will fall right out of the sky, we didn't get anywhere in liberty city, so how will we fare here, cousin?" 

Man 2: "look cousin, we came here because money is a higher opportunity…"

Trevor: "hey I couldn't help noticing that you guys sound like you have, family issues, hey and I'm here to help, so come on share with your uncle Trevor, what's wrong?"

Niko: "my name is Niko, and this is Roman, we came here from Liberty looking for jobs and opportunity, all we found there was, gangs and bloodshed"

Trevor: "well I'll tell you now, there's nothing much different in this city, but just north from here, is where I'm from, it's a desert called blane county, beautiful town there a few nut jobs shall we say, but other than that it's nice, but come on, I'm bored let me at least show you around town"

Roman: "come cousin, this man he seems friendly"

Trevor: "yeah, come on, this guy he sounds like fun, so you pick where you want to go first"

Roman: "have you got a place with beautiful American women? Ones with big titties?"

Trevor: "ahh yep, let's go to the vanilla unicorn, get in the truck"

They got in Trevor's truck and drove, toward the strip club, they spoke while they drove

Trevor: "so how long you two been here then?"

Niko: "about a day now, were staying in the hotel, up in vine wood hills"

Trevor: "so tell me, what's it like in Liberty city, I myself have never been, what people live there?"

Niko: "crazy assholes around every corner trying to kill you, for not paying something you don't need to pay for. Me and Roman have nearly died on several occasions, when we heard that this place was a little calmer, right now we're looking for jobs, Roman use to work at a taxi club, and do you know any?"

Trevor: "oh well sounds about right, me and a couple of other guys, had an entire private army against us, we took out their leader and they stepped off, oh and there's a taxi cub just east from here not far, my buddy works there Franklin, he'll help you out, just tell him that olde Trevor sent ya aha, oh we're here, you guys go in, I'm gonna make a few phone calls, go on enjoy yourselves I own this place, hah"

Niko: "thank you, wait you own this place? Where'd you get the money?"

Trevor: "I have my ways you stick with me you'll get on just fine"

They went inside the club, while Trevor waited in his truck, he called Franklin, he picked up.

Franklin: "hey what's up T?"

Trevor: "hey Frank I've got these two guys they want jobs, their from the big liberty city, could ya help them out?"

Franklin: "err sure I guess dog ill see what I can do"

Trevor watched as four black cars pulled up, 4 guys came out of each, one of them had a suit, and all of them had SMGs.

Trevor: "I gotta go Frank got some unwanted visitors"

Trevor approached the men

Trevor: "woah woah, what do you think you're doing, going in MY club with GUNS!"

Leader: "there are two men we are looking for, that is all"

Trevor: "two guys huh could you be a little more specific, I mean this is a strip club"

Leader: "their names are Niko and Roman Bellic, we need them dead"

Trevor: "yeah, well I've never heard of em, why do you think they're here and who are you?"

Leader: "we are part of the Russian mob, we use to work for a good man known as Dimitri, and we want to kill them to avenge his death!"

Trevor: "oh revenge, oh I love a good bit of revenge but I'm telling you there not here, I think I would have seen two guys that had connections with the Russian mafia, I'll keep my eye out though"

Leader: "good then we'll be on our way but if we find out you've been keeping those two, we'll kill you two"

Trevor: "oh by all means of course you can"

They all got into the car and drove away

Trevor ran into the club and found Roman and Niko.

Trevor: "time to go guys, looks like you've got Russian mob after you, I'm taking you to my friends you'll be save their"

Roman: "shit Niko they followed us here too, I thought we were rid of them"

They went outside and got in Trevors truck, they drove off and a black car chased them, two guys hung out of the window with guns and shot the truck

Trevor: "I JUST GOT THAT PAINTED u assholes!"

He gave Niko and Roman guns

Trevor: "kill them before they ruin the bodywork!"

Niko shot the driver and the car crashed into a gas station, it exploded with a loud boom.

They continued to Michael's house.


End file.
